


Let. Her. Mourn.

by Jediknight_7567



Series: Star Wars Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediknight_7567/pseuds/Jediknight_7567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Star Wars ficlets/drabbles I have written lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let. Her. Mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Lux fans.

            “NO!”          

            The single word shattered the clamor of the battle raging around Ahsoka Tano. All she could see was Lux impaled on Ventress’s red blade, the wound already cauterizing. Everything seemed to crumble around her. Her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment, her ears immediately began ringing, her head pounded, and her heart raced beyond her control. Breathing became difficult, and Ahsoka fell to the floor, holding her head and trying to block out the sounds of lightsabers and blasters.

            Ventress let Lux fall to the ground, watching him twitch for a moment before the life left him. An evil grin on her thin lips, she turned her sights to the young Padawan who was curled on the floor. With a twist of her wrist, she swung her lightsaber in a circle as she began to approach Ahsoka.

            As she got closer, she pulled her arm up and prepared to strike down the girl who had been giving her so much trouble the past few years. But before she could do anything, some clone stepped in front of her.

            Even at the threat of a lightsaber through his torso, he stood fast, pistol pointed straight at Ventress’s heart, finger on the trigger.

            “I suggest you stand down, clone,” Ventress said only loud enough for the clone to hear. She could tell from the blue markings on his dirty armor that he was Skywalker’s right hand man, Captain Rex. He wouldn’t listen to her, of this she was sure. He merely reached up and, with a slight hiss, disengaged the vacuum seal on his armor and tossed his helmet to the side, pistol still trained on Ventress.

            “Let. Her. Mourn,” Rex hissed through gritted teeth.

            “For what reason, clone?”

            “You just killed the man she loved.” Rex’s hands never shook as he spoke. “So, let her mourn.”

            “Not good enough.” Ventress moved to strike, but was thrown off when Rex moved his pistol to the floor and sent one bolt straight into the durasteel.

            “Let her get angry enough for you to have a fair fight,” Rex said, returning the sights to Ventress.

            “And how long is that going to take?” Ahsoka stirred on the floor, removing her hands from her head and letting out a slow anguished cry.

            “I’d say less than five seconds.”

 


End file.
